


Ashes, Ashes

by KiraLioden



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Angst, Eggie's there to comfort, Ori has Trauma (TM), There is no Ship but FriendShip, except it terrifies my baby, why do i torture my baby so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLioden/pseuds/KiraLioden
Summary: It's hard to shake off the past when its wisps are everywhere.





	Ashes, Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy some music while you read, [Completing the Circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwN1MEjUeGk), [The Sacrifice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVaITrUgoP4), and [Light of Nibel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN_LvY97Rco) all appear to be decent choices.

The forest was still recovering here. 

Trees all around them were charred, some having long crashed to the ground. Ashes floated through the air, and the wind did nothing to banish the cinders. And now, as they tread through the blackened path, they noticed there was not a single voice that broke the silence of this region.

But beneath the eerie calm, the wisps of those lost to flames curled upwards like smoke. So many lives- _too_ many lives- stained the ash-covered path. It could have included themself, once, if fate hadn’t intervened. But in that painful, searing moment, so many creatures were torn from their friends, their family, and were fated never to see them again.

And they could hear every last one of their cries, witness every single death. Their ability to see the memories made sure of that.

And it hurt them.

It hurt them so much.

But still, they pressed onward. This was the only way back now. There was no choice. 

Then, they caught sight of something and froze in their steps. 

Just above the blood and tears of strangers their heart still ached for, they could see their own ghostly image crumpled upon the earth. They could _feel_ the pain of their phantom self.

All the breath left them. They didn’t want to see this. They didn’t want to see her die.

But no. They were fated to see it play out again. It was like a stab to the heart- if only they were stronger, more determined, she wouldn’t have died to save all of them.

But they weren’t.

And then, they had to watch her death.

The Guardian of Nibel wasn’t supposed to cry because of the memories littering the forest. They were supposed to be strong, for everyone who needed them.

But no one was here to see. 

Silently, they fell to their knees. Soon enough, they were curled on the ground, weeping, shaking. Past blurred with present, until they couldn’t tell the phantom pains from their own. They heard the fire, they heard the screams- but now their voice joined the ranks of the damned.

And maybe, with them so drowned in the past, they truly would have withered into a wisp themself.

But a shrill call jarred them. Heart pounding, they forced themself upright. Their legs quaked, and they could barely feel their fingers, but there was no time to lose. They had to _hide_.

But the fires surrounded them. There was no way out.

They were going to die. _She_ was going to die-

A set of talons gripped them.

They shrieked, tearing themself out of the bird’s grip, heedless of the long cuts gorged into their flesh. They didn’t want to fight- they didn’t want to do this-

But it was fight or flight, and there was no way out.

They summoned a ball of light and hurled it at the purple-and-black figure. The ball exploded, and the owl cried out in pain.

They froze.

It wasn’t the right sound.

It wasn’t…

Oh no.

They rushed to the owlet’s side. It was getting back up, but it was holding its wing oddly. They opened their mouth to ask if it was alright, but no sound came out.

But it seemed to understand what they meant. The bird folded its wing against its body. “I’m fine, Ori.” It paused, tilting its head curiously. “It’s the nightmares again, isn’t it?“

“It-“ they started, before deciding with a different set of words. “This place holds bad memories.“

The owlet blinked sympathetically and rubbed them with its feathery head. “I’m here for you.”

They smiled at the owlet, though they felt it was strained. “Thanks.“

And after a moment of silence, the duo continued down the trail. And as they passed, the wisps- though still present- faded. 

Just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Ori sideblog over [here](https://guardian-of-nibel.tumblr.com/post/178532910874/the-forest-was-still-recovering-here-trees-all)


End file.
